questlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Armor
Armor available in QuestLord. NB: Item Power = the amount of Defense the item gives your character. Boots *Elf Boots (Item Power: 2) Find in Cragmore Pass (Sell for 17 gold) *Boots of Rage (Item Power: 3, Attack +4) Buy for 20 gold from Dylan the Daring in Dragon's Tale Tavern in Keep of Alestane *Boots of Darros (Item Power: 4, Magic +2) (Sell for 13 gold) *Warrior Boots (Item Power: 5) Find in Mount Hammer Stone in Cragmore Pass (Sell for 6 gold) *Boots of Korlas (Item Power: 6, Magic +4) Buy for 75 gold from Grand Merchant Omar in Buzzard Cove (Sell for 15 gold) PRO TIP: Do NOT buy these boots. If you are in Buzzard Cove, you are only a few (danger-free) squares away from the Citadel of Norrab where you can buy the Boots of the Magi (see below). So you waste 60 gold by buying these boots without ever getting to use them. *Iron Plated Boots (Item Power: 8) Buy for 65 gold from Mohlock in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab *Steel Plated Boots (Item Power: 16) Buy for 120 gold from Mohlock in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab *Steel Boots of Terror (Item Power: 16, Attack +4) Buy for 90 gold from Gomes Clobbermace in Guardian Helm *Boots of the Magi (Item Power: 16, Magic +16) Buy for 220 gold from Mohlock in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab (Sell for 40 gold) Cloaks *Cape of the Magi (Item Power: 1, Magic +8) Buy for 120 gold from Merchant Meor in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab *Worn Cloak (Item Power: 2) Found in NecroCrypt Level 2 (Sell for 1 gold) *Cloak of Defense (Item Power: 5, Defense +2) Buy for 10 gold from Thalida in the Merchant's Coppice of Telifin Grove (Sell for 1 gold) *Wanterfang (Item Power: 5, Attack +4) Find in Northice outside the building where the goblin war plans are located (Sell for 60 gold) Helms *Leather Helm (Item Power: 3) Buy for 15 gold from blacksmith in Kyre; Buy for 15 gold from Forgitar Fredmarg in the Merchant Corridor of Hammer Stone *Vendel Helm (Item Power: 5, Attack +4) Find in Cragmore Pass (Sell for 35 gold) *Iron Helm (Item Power: 7) Buy for 30 gold from Morlock in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab *Plate Helm (Item Power: 14) Buy for 120 gold from Morlock in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab *Guardian Plate Helm (Item Power: 18) Buy for 320 gold from Morlock in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab *Guardian Guarded Helm (Item Power: 18, Attack +2) Buy for 130 gold from Gomes Clobbermace in Guardian Helm (Sell for 4 gold) Shields (Cannot equip a shield and the spellbook at the same time) *Wooden Shield (Item Power: 3) (Dwarf's starter equipment) *Wooden Shield (Item Power: 5) Buy for 70 gold from blacksmith in Kyre; Buy for 75 gold from Forgitar Fredmarg in the Merchant Corridor of Hammer Stone *Iron Shield (Item Power: 10) Buy for 125 gold from Forgitar Fredmarg in the Merchant Corridor of Hammer Stone *Steel Shield (Item Power: 20) Buy for 200 gold from Grand Merchant Omar in Buzzard Cove *Great Shield (Item Power: 30) Buy for 300 gold from Gomes Clobbermace in Guardian Helm (Sell for 10 gold) *Shield of Lords (Item Power: 50) Find in The Abyss The better the shield is the more likely you will receive less or even no damage. It also decreases the chance your shield will be lowered when you are attacked or perform a shield bash. Higher item power shields do more damage when using shield bash. Armor *Leather **Stitched Leather (Item Power: 3) Buy for 5 gold from Gomar Threadweaver in the Merchant Corridor of Hammer Stone **Heavy Leather (Item Power: 7) Buy for 25 gold from Dylan the Daring in Dragon's Tale Tavern in Keep of Alestane; Buy for 20 gold from Gomar Threadweaver in the Merchant Corridor of Hammer Stone **Magic Leather (Item Power: 10, Magic +4) Buy for 15 gold from Feran the Huntress in the Merchant's Coppice of Telifin Grove (Sell for 3 gold) *Mail **Ring Mail (Item Power: 15) Buy for 75 gold from Gomar Threadweaver in the Merchant Corridor of Hammer Stone; Buy for 75 gold from Flint Steelpounder in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab **Chainmail (Item Power: 20) Buy for 200 gold from Dylan the Daring in Dragon's Tale Tavern in Keep of Alestane; Buy for 200 gold from Flint Steelpounder in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab **Plated Chain (Item Power: 25) Buy for 400 gold from Flint Steelpounder in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab *Plate **Iron Plate (Item Power: 30) Buy for 800 gold from Flint Steelpounder in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab **Steel Plate (Item Power: 40) Buy for 1400 gold from Flint Steelpounder in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab PRO TIP: While it is tempting to buy the Steel Plate, you can save yourself a huge amount of gold by seeking out the Black Metal armor, which is located nearby (see below). *Weaved **Elf Weaved Shirt (Item Power: 4) Find in Cragmore Pass (Sell for 16 gold) **Magic Smock (Item Power: 6, Magic +2) Buy for 5 gold from Feran the Huntress in the Merchant's Coppice of Telifin Grove **Strong Woven Shirt (Item Power: 8) Buy for 6 gold from Feran the Huntress in the Merchant's Coppice of Telifin Grove *Secret **Black Metal (Item Power: 50)